A Different View
by RWriterBY
Summary: We all have seen the journey through eyes of Team RWBY. But what about the rest of Beacon? Follow the adventures of one of the other teams at Beacon and see just how different the journey can be. Accepting OC submission. PM Only.


The Wolf

It was dark night. Grimm roamed around the outskirts of the kingdom of Vale as the tired families in the kingdom went to sleep. It was a normal night like every other. There was a light refreshing breeze outside, and the street lamps lit up the city streets for those who did not of the pleasure of already being home. However, for one Wolf Faunus, these were the perfect nights for a relaxing walk through the city.

The young Faunus slowly made his way down the sidewalk occasionally glancing over at buildings, seeing lights go out in home and the lights turn on the bars. He chuckled, finding amusement in seeing that a city never truly goes to sleep. He continued walking until he reached a cafe. It was one of the only all night cafe's that served Faunus in the city, and the young Faunus made an effort to visit this cafe every night he could.

A bell ringed as the young Faunus opened the door. A waitress who had just finished delivering an order to a table of guys off to the side looked up to see who had entered. He face beamed when she saw the young Faunus at the entrance.

"Hi Diablo!" The waitress called out.

"Evening Tracey. Would mind getting my usual?" The young Faunus, Diablo, said.

"Coming right up!" The waitress, Tracey, said. She went off to the back of the cafe with a skip in her step.

Diablo walked over to a table off to the opposite side of the cafe that the others were sitting at and sat down. He straightened up his black sleeveless jean jacket as he sat down and flattened out his black jeans, making sure the gold chains that hung from the pockets were still intact. He ran a hand through his spiky black hair with gold highlights, feeling his black wolf ears along the way. He quickly glanced down at his lap, his gold tank top appearing in the bottom of his vision.

The sound of a glass being placed on the table got Diablo's attention. He looked up and saw his usual drink sitting on the table, topped up with whip cream just how he liked it. Tracey pulled put the chair across from him. She had her own drink, the same drink she had placed on the table for Diablo, that she slowly sipped on through a straw.

"Quiet night huh?" Diablo asked.

"Yeah. Ever since the Beacon acceptance letters went out yesterday, most of the usual crowd is either celebrating with their families or training for the academy." Tracey explained.

"Oh Really?" Diablo inquired. "That sure didn't stop me." He said with a smirk.

A large smile emerged on Tracey's face. "You got accepted?" She asked vibrantly. Diablo nodded in response. "That's amazing Di. Congratulations!" She said.

"Thank you very much. I'm gonna miss this place while I'm there though." Diablo said.

"Me and my dad are gonna miss you too. He says you're his favourite customer." Tracey said.

"That's kind of him." Diablo said. "I'll be sure to stop by whenever I can."

"You better. Otherwise we'll have to make you pay for those drinks." Tracey said.

"I do pay for these drinks." Diablo replied.

"You don't pay me. You pay my dad." Tracey said.

"Yeah, 'cause he owns the place. Kinda how running a business works." Diablo remarked.

Before Tracey could respond, a loud whistling sound came from the other side of the room. Tracey looked over and saw one of the guys from the other table signalling her. "Hey waitress lady. Get over here, we want more food." He called out.

Tracey sighed. "I'll be over in a minute!" She called out. Tracey didn't really feel like leaving her conversation with Diablo.

"Hey come over here and do your job." The guy called out. "Stop wasting you time with that dumb Faunus. If you hurry, I might give you a tip."

Tracey got up from the table and walked over to the guys across the room. "Excuse me sir, but we have a no tolerance policy on discrimination here and if you don't go apologize right now, I'm gonna have to ask you all to leave." She explained.

"Fine then. Guess you're not getting a tip. Besides, why would wanna come to any place that puts ups with those animals. Come on boys, let's go." The main guy said. He and his three friends stood up and left the cafe. The main guy looked over his shoulder at Diablo as he walked out.

Tracey came back over and sat down with Diablo once again. "I'm sorry about that, Di." She said, her tone going down a bit. "I hate people like them. What's their problem anyway?"

"I hate people like them too." Diablo said. "If only I knew what I could to make those people see past the ears. But I've mostly grown used to it. Besides, words can only hurt as much as you let them."

Diablo and Tracey spent about an hour sitting and talking to each other before Diablo decided it was time for him to head home. He waved goodbye to Tracey as he left and she waved back. As he exited the cafe, he heard someone call out to him from beside the building. He slowly walked over to see that it was the 4 guys from before.

"Have a good time?" One of the guys said.

"Yes actually I did." Diablo answered. "Thank you for asking." He said with a tint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Think you're funny huh?" Another of the guys said.

"Not particularly. But what I do find funny is that you losers waited in an alley for an hour waiting for me to come out." Diablo said smugly. He could see the four guys get angrier with every remark.

"Oh shut up you filthy Faunus." The main guy said. He was a bit taller and more well groomed then his friends. "I heard you got into Beacon. So did all of us, but I bet you cheated your way in." The main guy remarked.

"For your information, I went through the same process as all the other applicants did. Though someone capable of cheating their way into Beacon has to have some kind of skill to be able to get by the wit of a hunter like Beacon's headmaster. Wouldn't you agree?" Diablo asked.

The main guy let out what sounded like a growl. "Enough of your back talk." The main guy declared. "Let's get him boys."

"I see." Diablo said. "So this is how its gonna be." Diablo chuckled to himself. "Alright then, let's go." Diablo's figure began to shimmer until he was invisible.

The eyes of the four guys widened as they watched Diablo disappear. They looked around to see if Diablo had reappeared anyway. When one of the guys was looking to his left, an invisible fist connected with his nose knocking him to ground. The guy clutched his face in pain, and before he could even process what had happened to his friend, another of the guys met the same fate.

The third guy looked at his friends for a second before attempting to run away in fear. His attempt was foiled as he ran head first into Diablo's invisible arm, knocking him to the ground and causing him to fall unconscious after hitting his head on the ground.

Another shimmer and Diablo reappeared in front of the main guy, who now stood alone. "There, see. Now we have a fair fight." Diablo said. "I hope I didn't hurt your friends too much." Diablo remarked.

"Alright buddy. I'm gonna teach you not to mess with Cardin Winchester." The guy, Cardin, grabbed a small rod with a red dust crystal at the end from his waist and had it expand into its mace form. Cardin slammed his mace on the ground, causing a small explosion to erupt from the ground in a line towards Diablo.

Diablo rolled out of the way and began rushing at Cardin. As he got close, Diablo uncurled his fists to reveal his gauntlets that expanded from small wristbands that had sharp claws for fingertips. He swiped at Cardin's chest, tearing his shirt a little bit and knocking him backwards. Cardin got back up and charged at Diablo, repeatedly swinging his mace at Diablo who was swiftly dodging every swing.

When Diablo saw an opening in Cardin's onslaught of attacks, Diablo jumped back and curled his hand into a fist, and pushed forward. From a hole on the top of the gauntlet over the knuckle of his middle finger, a gold dust round fired at Cardin. The bullet exploded on impact with Cardin's chest, staggering him a bit and temporarily blinding him with the bright light that came from the explosion.

Diablo used Cardin's disoriented state deliver a final punch to head that sent him sprawling to the ground.

Diablo walked over to where Cardin was on the ground and stared him down with his bright red eyes. Cardin looked up at him in fear. "That's what happens when you mess with Diablo Luna." Diablo said intimidatingly. "I'm looking forward to seeing you at Beacon. But if I ever catch you causing Tracey or her father any trouble, you get to have fun with me again." Diablo threatened.

"See you at school." He said as he he turned his back to Cardin, and walked away into the night.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for your patience and follow/favourite to be updated when more comes on Thursday. Shout out to Taz-the-monster for his OC submission that was featured in this chapter. Please review or pm me if you have any feedback. Thank you all for reading.**

 **RWriterBY**


End file.
